


Poems Collection - Thinking of Everything

by pumpkin_kitty_kat



Series: Poem Omnibuses [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Meta Poetry, Omnibus, One Shot Collection, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_kitty_kat/pseuds/pumpkin_kitty_kat
Summary: A collection of poems I've written over the years, starting from all the way back in 2015 to now. The second in a series of poetry omnibuses I've created. These poems cover a broad range of topics, but are mostly focused on large, overarching themes and messages (such as death, life, war, nature, etc). This will still be updated with poems from time to time, so make sure to follow this work so that you can get a notification for when I update!Feel free to write something based off of one of these poems, just make sure to link it to me so I can see!~ Dedicated to the person I used to be ~
Series: Poem Omnibuses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662595
Kudos: 1





	1. The End and the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A poem regarding the death of a world and the life of a world. Written all the way back in 2015.

**Impending Doom**

I wait for my impending doom,

for I know it is soon.

How could I have been so callow?

Now, hope is shallow.

Me, along with a few

honestly thought we knew,

that life would end in many years,

but now, we shed our final tears.

As we wait, for our impending doom.

**A Bang to Start it All**

A bright flash of light,

a star that shines so bright.

A sound that goes unheard,

A place, once unstirred.

A darkness that once filled all,

but now the color stands tall.

Later the stars will create life,

but only after much strife,

for the universe is forming,

and galaxies are storming.


	2. Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about a revolution. If I told you exactly what this poem was about, that would kind of defeat the purpose of it. You're meant to reflect over the words, and think about what they say. Feel free to talk about what you think it's about in the comments, though! I'd love to encourage literary discussion with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the words you see underlined in this poem were words I was required to use, and that had to be left at the end of those lines, specifically. It was part of a poetry exercise I did for creative writing.

I breathed in the breath of a mist covered world

Covered in the embrace of  nature 

But the world turned dark, light closing in around me

The trees caving, the dream becoming a  nightmare 

And I ran through that dark brush, my legs heaving,

My arms cut and scraped by  thistles 

And out of that dark forest I emerged

And out of that dark forest I  wandered 

And I breathed in the embrace of a field free

With each breath my lungs whispering, “ alive ”

I tilted my head towards that free sky

The light of the moon quiet and  hushed 

Stars reflected in my eyes as the world grew dark once more

And I listened as they spoke, “ awake ”

I lifted myself out of that strange world

I listened to the heartbeat of the  earth 

“Free,” it beat into dawn’s cold embrace

And like a hesitant candle’s flame I  flicker 

Until I rise and burn brighter than before

As I begin to plot my **revolution**


	3. Even Children Get Older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about nostalgia and leaving things behind.

“Do you remember,”

She asked softly

Afraid to disturb the somber silence

“When we used to drive down this way all the time?”

I glanced from my place by the window

Tentatively turning away from what was

But never will be again

“Of course, is that even a question?”

A beat passed

The rickety engine rumbled along

The broken muffler doing very little

To stop the mumbling of memories long gone

“You were so different then.”

Home faded into the distance

Like the sun setting over the horizon

As time changes and life moves on

But do we?

“How so?”

“I don’t know.”

She sighed

Two hands gripped on a wheel of memories

“You just weren’t fully yourself, I guess?”

I stared out the front windshield

The scene ahead of us both unfolding and unmoving

It changed so much and yet not at all

I hummed in response

Words needn’t be said

The truck protested as we drove over another bump

Its tired old bones creaking and complaining

As if it, too was too old to change, to move on

She continued, “Do _you_ feel like you’ve changed?”

I blinked, processing the question

I felt old and young at the same time

As time I didn’t remember reflected in my eyes

And the ghost weight of a world returned to my shoulders

“... I feel like I’ve returned to myself.”

“Did you lose yourself?”

She asked

Glancing away from ahead to turn to look at me

“Somewhere in-between the lines?”

  
I thought about it

“Maybe I did,”

I sighed

“I think I did.”

I closed my eyes as she flicked the turn signal on

The clicking softly ticking in my ears

Like a clock on the wall of my reminiscences

As we turned off onto the highway

To leave behind a world I used to love


	4. Beauty, Honor, and Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horror story about what lies in the forest told in a poetic format. Nothing graphic is described, but there is mentions of blood and animal death if that makes you uncomfortable. This poem was written based around the lines:
> 
> "Beauty, honor and sacrifice  
> Standing male nude  
> Human figure"

I came into those woods, that day

When I ought to have not

Mother warned me of the dangers

Sleeping in those willows

The monsters lurking

Nestled within the brush

  
But away I went

As careless as the autumn wind

Bold and brash

Still in my Sunday’s best

  
And away I went

Into those dark woods

The sun setting further

The deeper I went

  
And away I went

As the air turned cold

The trees turned menacing

Only the light of odd candles to guide my way

And away I went

Following the candles as they flickered

Warning me of something

I did not know

And away I went

Strange patterns on the floor

Hinting me towards

A darkness I shouldn’t stir

But away I went

Strange patterns become larger

Dead animals scattered

Blood across the floor

And away I went

Enlightened, trapped, decay

Hooded figures

Chanting in the dark

Away I was brought

Beauty, honor, and sacrifice

Standing male nude

Human figure

Away I was sent

Beauty

Honor

**_Sacrifice_ **


End file.
